Nicolette Lamboise
|søsken = Sophie Chapuis Clovis Chapuis Georges Chapuis 3 ukjente søsken|gemal = Henri Lamboise |barn = 4 ukjente barn Clovis Lamboise Georges d'Quirin |geskjeft = Grevinne av Quirin|fødsel = 30. september 1473, A.Æ. Château de le Roi, Pont Noir; Tuss, Tussarix|død = 19. oktober 1528, A.Æ. Schloss Leide, Quirin; Süden-Felder, Kolonien Jipsir|foreldre = Roparzh Chapuis Catherine Chapuis }}Nicolette Reine-Geneviève Lamboise var en tussarixisk vicomtesse av Pont Noir, og datter av Roparzh og Catherine Chapuis. Som voksne ble hun giftet bort til den nesten ti år yngre nyutpekte jarlen av Quirin: Henri Lamboise. Biografi Tidlig liv Huset Chapuis var en gammel slekt som gjennom prinsesse Véronique Tinville, gjorde dem henholdvis til tronpretendenter til det gamle kongeriket Brair-Mendhoir. Ettersom de allikevel var en utdødd kongeslekts etterkommere, så ikke mange på dem som mulige arvinger til setet som keiser. I tillegg var riket de gjorde krav gått i oppløsning allerede før keiser Paul I sin regjeringstid, og nedgradert til to hertugdømmer i ett erkehertugdømme, nært knyttet til keiseren. Hun var nest eldste barn i en søskenflokk på syv, og dermed ikke mer enn en reserve. Som en reserve – ganske nær reserve sådan – ble hun lært opp i alt som trengtes for å overleve i kampen om monarkens gunst i en konflikt. Mens den eldre søsteren hennes, Sophie, fikk opplæring i handel, økonomi og krigføring, fikk Nicolette bare de to første. Dette gjorde henne allikevel mer ettertraktet for beilere i senere tid. Beileren fra Jipsir Disse faktorene var allikevel med å bidra til interessen for Nicolette og hennes familie. Dette var en bakenforliggende grunn når markise Suzette Lamboise ba om hennes hånd på veiene av sønnen Henri, en nyutpekt jarl av keiserrikets nye koloni. Han var ute etter en smart og velegnet kvinne. To av Nicolettes yngre brødre hadde dratt for å kjempe i prins Télesphore sine regimenter, og hadde falt under invasjonen av Jipsir. Hun var redd for å reise, men ønsket å gjøre ære på brødrene sine ved å stifte en familie der: sette et eksempel for barbarene at tussarixerne ikke lot seg knekke. Nicolette og Henri ble ektet i ett av Jipsirs mange gamle templer til Oldtidsgudene – selv om det var i åsyn av Vokterne de giftet seg – sommeren 1512. Ekteskapet med Henri førte til intet mindre enn seks barn, selv om bare to av sønnene overlevde barndommen. De levde i et symbiotisk ekteskap, hvor Henri vartet opp barna og Nicolette selv tok seg av det økonomiske arbeidet. Ekteparet bestemte avtalene sammen, men det var viktig at de hadde et åpent forhold til hverandre. Dette medførte blant annet at Henri åpnet opp om sin barndom som en oversett gutt, og behandlet som en reserve: han følte seg aldri verdsatt av familien. Han hadde derfor alltid strevet etter foreldrenes anerkjennelse. Han passet derfor godt på sønnene sine, og ønsket å finne dem passende hustruer når den tiden kom. Senere liv Allerede som niåring ble sønnen Clovis lovet til Jeanne Quemar, barnebarnet til markisen som Henri hadde tjent under invasjonen av Det praxiske riket. Jeanne hadde ikke kontakter selv, men brødrene hennes hadde det, hvilket kunne bli nyttig for Clovis senere. Imens ble Georges lovet til en tussarixisk baronett som ville arve et baroni i Tussarix når hun ble gammel nok. Årene gikk, og Nicolette mistet livet til en hjerneblødning. Henri sørget over henne i en uventet lang tid, og det antas at han gikk inn i en periode av depresjon. Clovis gjorde ikke saken noe bedre: da han hadde tatt en av vasallenes sønn å kurtisere Jeanne, utfordret han mannen til duell, og mistet livet sitt sådan. Henri ble ødelagt av dette tapet: han hadde mistet fem barn allerede før seg selv, og en kone han satte svært høyt. Georges hedret faren sin ved å reise en statue av ham utenfor slottet. Jeanne giftet seg med Georges, og hun sørget for at Nicolette fikk en like ærverdig statue. Trivia # Nicolette er det franske diminutivet for Nicole, som kommer fra Nicholas ''og betyr "seier til folket". # ''Reine er det franske ordet for "dronning". # Geneviève kommer mest sannsynlig fra det middelalderske Genovefa, et navn som muligens er avledet fra de germanske elementene kuni "slekt, familie" and wefa "kone, kvinne". # Chapuis er basert på det gammelfranske chape "kutte". Chape er et navn som ble referert til personer som lage, solgte eller ofte bar kutter. Category:Karakterer Category:Kvinner Category:Underverdenen Category:Tussarix Category:Adelige Category:Grevinner Category:Huset Lamboise Category:Huset Chapuis